


ORAS+18 "Vacaciones con Flannery"

by Solidius



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Large Breasts, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidius/pseuds/Solidius
Summary: Aprovechando su estadía en el hotel de Johto. Brendan y Flannery deciden dar rienda suelta a su pasión...
Relationships: Asuna | Flannery/Yuuki | Brendan





	ORAS+18 "Vacaciones con Flannery"

-Sí, Johto es hermoso- decía Flannery sosteniendo el teléfono. Ahora mismo estaba de viaje por otra región y tomándose unas vacaciones de su trabajo. Estaba en un bello hotel 5 estrellas donde tenía una hermosa vista de ciudad Trigal y todo lo que deseaba para unas grandes vacaciones- Siempre quise venir, mi abuelo siempre me hablaba de esta región- mencionaba la pelirroja hablando con una molesta Roxanne que envidiaba a su amiga.

La razón de que pudo viajar con tanto lujo era porque no estaba sola. Abriendo la puerta del baño, un atlético joven de cabello negro salía del vapor secándose el cabello con una toalla roja. Brendan, quien estaba pagando por todo, había sido elegido para participar en la copa juvenil y, conociendo los deseos de la pelirroja por conocer Johto, decidió invitarla. Si bien sus intenciones eran buenas, solo necesitaba ver las curvas de su silueta sobre la cama para sentir como su sangre se calentaba. Mientras ella continuaba hablando por teléfono, el joven se acercó con lentitud. Atraído por el aroma femenino, Brendan se posó sobre la cama y besó sorpresivamente la espalda baja de la mujer.

-¡Hik!...Brendan- asustada, Flannery cubrió la bocina del teléfono para que no escucharan sus reacciones. Él seguiría besándola hasta llegar a su nuca y trasladar sus manos hacía el vientre de la joven-Estoy hablando por teléfono…además, quiero ducharme antes-

-Por favor, vengo esperando desde el avión por esto- susurró el excitado joven en la oreja izquierda de transmitiendo sus deseos lujuriosos hacía ella. No tomó mucho más para que sus pezones excitados se marcaran en su camiseta. Aun sintiendo la voz de Roxanne por un lado y la Brendan en el otro, Flannery mordió sus labios y optó por entregarse a la lujuria que sentía en su cuerpo.

-…te llamó después- cortando con rapidez, la pelirroja volteó para poner sus labios sobre los del joven. Si, ambos eran amates desde hace tiempo. Lo habían hecho en numerosas ocasiones en Hoenn y ahora, lejos de quienes tenían que esconder su secreto, podían darse el lujo de soltar sus más eróticas fantasías-Eres un despiadado, besarme de esa forma tan salvaje- separando sus labios por un instante, la pelirroja bajó sus manos por los abdominales de Brendan observando como solo estaba cubierto por una toalla atada a su cintura-Sabes que me caliento muy fácil cuando me besas el cuello-

-Lo lamento pero…- sin darle respiró, el joven bajo sus besos hacía el cuello de ella para hacerla gemir de placer-…no resistí mucho más solo mirándote- riendo, Flannery se dejó llevar por las caricias de su amante. No tardó mucho en levantar su playera negra para dejar a la vista sus bellos pechos atrapados en un erótico sostén rojo. Rió conociendo la manía del joven por sus pechos y lo ayudó desprendiendo el boche de atrás para dejarlos libres.

Agradecido, Brendan tomó ambos pechos con sus manos dándole unas cosquillas traviesas a Flannery. Esa forma erótica en la resaltaban sus aureolas rojas en su perfecta piel blanca, tan grandes que apenas podía contenerlos en su manos mientras usaba sus pulgares para jugar con sus pezones. La pareja continuó intercambiando besos pasionales, dejando que sus lenguas bailen un poco mientras las manos de ella bajaron manos más. Si podía divertirse con sus pechos, ella tendría que seguir el ritmo. Brendan gruñó levemente cuando la mano de la mujer acarició su miembro. 

-Adoró cuando haces eso- Flannery sonrió maliciosamente antes de lamer el cuello de Brendan y dominarlo lo suficiente como para recostarlo en la cama. Subiendo y bajando su mano por el miembro del joven, la pelirroja disfrutaba los sonidos de placer que liberaba su amante. No importaba cuantas veces lo viera, siempre se sorprendía de aquel tamaño y grosor cuando lo tenía en sus manos. Era su juguete favorito.

Distraída, la pelirroja notó tarde que Brendan se lanzó buscando revancha. Su mano ingresó en el pantalón de ella, igual que en su ropa interior, hasta llegar a su sexo. Aquellos labios húmedos temblaron al sentir la cálida caricia de los dedos masculinos sobre su clítoris. Ahora ambos se masturbaban mutuamente manteniendo su miraba fija sobre el rostro de su amante para ver cada inflexión de placer que lograban sacar. En un acto de paz, Flanney se acercó a él y aprovechó su altura para dejar sus pechos a disposición de la boca se amante. Sabía que él los deseaba y ella amaba sentirlo besandolos. Los labios del joven no tardaron en unirse a sus pezones hambrientos de deseo tal como era de esperar.

-Amor, voy a acabar si mamas tan fuerte- dijo la pelirroja gimiendo, ya que era la única con su boca disponible. Brendan soltó sus pechos por un segundo pero continuó hundiendo su rostro en aquellos seductores senos.

-Sí es por ensuciar sus pantalones, no te preocupes…- Flannery río por aquella respuesta sarcástica al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos libres hacía abajo.  
-No ,tontito- dijo de manera seductora mientras terminaba de bajar sus últimas prendas y dejaba su sexo al descubierto- Quiero acabar contigo dentro de mí-Una oferta tentador que el joven aceptó sin queja alguna.

\--------------------------------------------

Dejando caer toda su ropa de la cama, Flannery colocó ambas rodillas rodeando la cadera de Brendan y sostuvo el ardiente miembro del joven en dirección a su vagina. Sonrió levemente sintiendo la punta acariciar su entrada sabiendo que sus deseos eróticos estaban por cumplirse. Despacio y con calma, empezó a bajar sus caderas uniéndose centímetro a centímetro con el cuerpo del joven de la forma más lasciva imaginable. Mientras se volvían uno, las hormonas de Flannery ardían con cada centímetro que bajaban sus caderas. Brendan sentía a carne viva como el sexo de su amada latía con violencia hasta llegar al climax cuando golpeó finalmente la entrada de su útero. Arqueando su espada, Flannery gimió con fuerza mientras explotaba de placer.

-Oh…Arceus…-dijo ella sintiéndose algo mareada por el placer y con su respiración agitada- Lo siento amor, llegué antes que tú- diciendo eso, Flannery cayó sobre Brendan aun manteniendo sus sexos conectados-Ah…ah…lo siento-

-Está bien, hermosa- el joven acarició el cabello de la mujer mientras esta recuperaba su aliento recostada sobre él. Aprovechando la situación, Brendan sujetó las nalgas de pelirroja al mismo tiempo que volvía a besarla. Solo necesitaba un poco de motivación y la encontraba en las caricias del joven mientras aun podía sentir su sexo latir dentro de ella.

-Dime…que me quieres- Flannery abrazó el cuello de Brendan esperando recuperarse más rápido si lo escuchaba desearla. Amaba esa sensación, sentirse amada, sentir era el objeto de las fantasías de Brendan…solo de él. Podía sentir como su saliva ardía más y más con cada vez que Brendan la besaba, lamia sus pechos o acariciaba sus nalgas. Pronto, de manera inconsciente, sus caderas empezaron a moverse sobre el sexo del joven.

-Oh Flannery, eres la mejor- dijo Brendan aferrándose más a ella y delirando de placer por las caricias húmedas sobre su miembro- Amo tu cuerpo, amo…como me besas y... el sabor de tu piel…- solo con escucharlo, esas palabras, las caderas de la pelirroja se movían más y más rápido al punto del descontrol- Cielos…amo como…¡Amo como haces el amor!-

-No…es coger…¡Es coger!…- dijo ella gruñendo en celo y saciándose como loca. Sentía que llegaría el final es cualquier segundo, solo necesitaba escucharlo decirlo…solo un poco más.

-Amo…como coges…¡Amo cogerte, Flannery!-

-Oh, Brendan…oh….Ah, AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…ah…ah…- 

En un instante, en el embate más fuerte y salvaje, Brendan liberó toda su esencia masculina dentro de ella en un poderoso orgasmo mientras el sexo de la mujer lo apretada con fuerza. Fue más fuerte que el anterior, Flannery sentía golpes ardientes en su vientre mientras el semen de su amante desbordaba su útero. Luchando por respirar, Flannery cayó hacia atrás dejando que su cabeza colgara del borde la cama. Eso fue fantástico, casi se desmalla de placer. La joven sentía como su sexo dejaba escapar algo de la semilla de Brendan aun con su miembro aun bloqueando la salida. Empapada en sudor, la joven luchó por recuperar la respiración antes de volver a hablar.

-Wow, Brendan- dijo aun ignorando las gotas de saliva que se escurrían por sus mejillas- Eso fue…wow…Roxanne no va creerme- cerrando sus ojos, Flannery se concentró en recuperarse después de su ardiente experiencia…pero no era su elección. Pronto sintió como la cadera de Brendan se movía nuevamente pero no pensaba sacarla. Sujetando sus piernas, Brendan volvía a penetrarla con suavidad aun sin perder la rigidez- Oh, amor…oye…-la pelirroja estaba exhausta pero su cuerpo seguía deseando ese ardiente cariño.  
Gimiendo, ambos permanecieron siguieron amándose más por pura de lujuria que por energía. Flannery no podía hablar, apenas tenía fuerzas para colocar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del joven y aferrarse a las sabanas mientras su amante continuaba complaciéndola. Brendan parecía sonámbulo, moviéndose solo por el deseo de continuar con ella. El joven empezó a mamar aquellos pechos brillando en sudor, con lentitud pero lleno de pasión. Apretándolos con sus manos, podía succionar ambos pezones al mismo tiempo. Flannery deseaba besarlo, deseaba decirle cosas sucias y acompañarlo en esta danza sensual pero no podía. Si cerebro estaba frito, apena podía sacar su lengua mientras gemía en seco luchando por no desmallarse. Brendan empezó a acelerar, atrapado en su mundo de lujuria que solo se reducía a ese cuerpo tan sensual. Solo deseaba ser uno con ella una y mil veces más.

-Adoró tu sexo, Flannery- dijo Brendan acelerando más y más mientras se aferraba a los hombros de mujer- No, te amo…te amo a ti, Flannery-apoderado por una fuerza extraña, las caderas de Brendan se movieron violentamente hasta llegar al climax una vez más-Te amo, Dios, ¡Como te amo!-

-Bren…Ah…Aaaaa..-Flannery no pudo responder. Su pobre útero recibió otra descarga de semen ardiente forzándolo estirarse un poco. La joven no podía creerlo, jamás estuvo tan llena de semen como ahora pero Brendan parecía seguirse corriendo dentro de ella sin pausa. Estaba enloqueciendo, estaba cayendo rendida con este chico que la deseaba tanto que lo llevaba a este límite…estaba cayendo en el amor…o lujuria??

\----------------

Con la noche cayendo en Johto, ambos se mantuvieron en la cama con el cuarto a oscuras. Con solo la luz del televisor sobre ellos, Flannery permanecía despierta con Brendan descansando sobre su hombro y sobre aquellos bellos cabellos rojos. Ambos tenían una mirada exhausta pero no deseaban dormir. Después de lo que pasó, Brendan sentía que Flannery estaría molesta con él, sin contar que el día que tenían para entrenar se les fue de las manos.

-Fuiste muy rudo hoy- dijo ella después de un largo silencio en la habitación- Mis piernas aun tiemblan-

-Lo lamento- dijo el con algo de pena reconociendo su culpa- Es solo que, cuando estoy contigo, me descontroló por…tú sabes-

-…No es escusa- nuevamente, un silencio frio cubrió la escena hasta que la joven líder de gimnasio movió su mano hasta la cabellera negra del joven- ¿Te gustó mucho, Brendan? Jamás había sentido tanto placer en mi vida- girando sobre la cama, la mujer quedó frente a frente con el joven- Pensé que ibas a matarme de placer-

-Lo siento- dijo Brendan aún más apenado- Sé que fui muy impulsivo pero no volverá a pasar- riendo, Flannery solo lo besó una vez más. No con tanta pasión o tanta lujuria como antes, pero si estaba cargado de un tierna dulzura.

-Yo también- dijo ella al soltarlo-…Yo también te amo, Brendan- sin continuar hablando, ambos unieron sus frentes y cerraron sus ojos para descansar un poco después de su aventura…-La próxima vez, déjame usar mi boca-

-Pero…¿y si quiero besarte luego?-

-Jajajaja…eres un tonto-


End file.
